1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein is in the field of semiconductor devices and, more specifically, semiconductor devices that employ Schottky diodes.
2. Related Art
A Schottky diode fabricated in a CMOS process often employs a silicide overlying n-doped or p-doped silicon as the diode's Schottky barrier junction. While Schottky diodes exhibit low forward turn-on voltages and fast switching characteristics, they may also exhibit unacceptable or undesirable reverse bias leakage currents and breakdown voltages. Techniques to address these issues tend to increase the size of the device, increase the complexity of the fabrication process, or both.